Use of mobile devices has become widespread. As the use of mobile devices has grown, so has the data processing capabilities and data transfer rates of such mobile devices. Because of these increases in data processing capabilities and data transfer rates, a user of a mobile device is able to use the mobile device to access content using a wireless network connection (e.g., a cellular data network connection). One such way that users access content is through web searches using a web browser capability of the mobile device. Another way that users access content is through mobile applications (e.g., programs designed to be executed on mobile devices). Some mobile applications provide content to users through web links. For example, a mobile application provider may transmit information to the mobile device or the application may retrieve information from a server provided by the mobile application provider. Such information may be in the form of a link to a web page that, when selected by the user, initiates the web browser capability of the mobile device and navigates the web browser to a web page that contains the information. However, such techniques are limited in that accessing the content requires the mobile device to have an active connection to a wireless network (e.g., a cellular data network used to access the web page in response to a selection of the link). Additionally, such techniques do not provide for secure delivery of content to the mobile device and/or validation that the content is valid (e.g., is content provided from the mobile application provider).